Twilight's Stupid Little Human
by Ejshort
Summary: Starts near the end of New Moon, Jane meets Bella and automatically dislikes Aro’s interest in her, follow Jane throughout the series and afterwards when she has decisions to make.
1. Chapter 1

**All Rights go to the author Stephine Meyer**

_Starts near the end of New Moon, Jane meets Bella and automatically dislikes Aro's interest in her, follow Jane throughout the series and afterwards when she has decisions to make._

I pulled on a medium length black satin dress; my hair was curled and flowed down my back. I glanced in the mirror, I had to admit I looked beautiful, yet every vampire did. No. I needed to be perfect! I grabbed a chunky blood red belt and vibrant crimson stilettos. I adored the colour red, not only did it remind me of the Satan and the diet I take, but it drew out the colour of my burgundy eyes. I glanced around the room, a bookcase filled with my favourite collections over the years, and a soft leather chair, that was all unlike the rest of the Volturi, I do not keep trinket or personal items for there is no need all I have of my past is my brother and that is all I need.

'Jane, Aro was expecting you half an hour ago what is taking so long?'

I turned; standing in the doorway was Heidi, with a grin as if she had feasted on a whole island. 'Nothing, Heidi, Just that I wish to look my best as always' I retorted.

'Well, you look fine now why aren't you going?' she bickered; I swear if she wanted to get on my nerves she would feel pain.

'Aww, Janie, are you getting annoyed?'

I could feel her presence over me, I glanced in the mirror a smirk was playing on her lips, and she did not want to annoy me today. I stood up knocking her over. 'Your right Heidi I am late and Aro defiantly doesn't want to be kept waiting.' I sneered in her face.

I walked down a long corridor sighing as one of the lucky tour group, the ones we don't kill, walked past. Their blood didn't bother me, I could stand it, the only reason I drank Human blood was that I disliked the Idea of not being as strong as I possibly could be. A teenage boy around the age of fifteen glanced at me looking me up and down. Felix snickered at a volume I could only hear 'Oh Jane looks like someone's got their eye on you!'

I shot him a glare and made him feel as if I was pinching him. Felix glanced back at me while flicking back his cropped black hair out of his eyes; he bowed his head, signalling he understood my unhappiness.

I strode down the long corridor trying to keep at a human pace so that the ones on tour would not get suspicious. My pace slowed as I reached the doors, I threw my arms forward, and the doors creaked as they opened. Two of the newest members closed the door behind me, they weren't powerful like me or my brother, and only one had some stupid power of changing their hair colour or something meaningless like that, as if that would ever come in useful, yet Aro enjoyed collection strange powers.

'Ah Jane, my dear, you've arrived, whatever took you so long?' Aro Exclaimed, striding towards me as I entered the tall arched room. His feet drifted across the marble floor flawlessly, he reached me in less than a second, his burgundy eyes greeting me. Aro was a type of father figure to me well he was the best I'd had seen as mine had abandoned me and Alec when we were on little infants.

'Well Aro I do have to look my best' I smiled, feeling the pride that comes with working for the Volturi.

I briskly moved towards my brother, and greeted him as usual; His clothing was simple a black shirt and trousers, the favourite colour for all of the guard.

We stood for a while, a few 'Offenders' of the rules came in but my power was not required.

Silence.

We worked in peace, that was until Demetri walked in. 'Ah Demetri, what brings you to the main hall at this time of day; surely you do not wish to feed now.' Aro commented.

Demetri chuckled darkly 'Of Corse not Aro, I just wished to inform you that we have a visitor.'

The entire Guard looked up, generally we never had visitors we would bring them here ourselves.

* * *

**AN: Hi, I'm a new fanfiction writer and searching for a beta so please let me know if their are any offers. What did you think of it? Please review I'm always happy to try and update my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have ever owned twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

A mess of bronze curl appeared from the door way, Cullen, Edward Cullen. It shocked me, he had not ever visited us, as he approached I noticed that he was walking difficultly, which was exceedingly strange in a vampire, he must have been sitting or standing in the same position for a while.

His face was pained, clearly something that had upset him emotionally had happened, and maybe it could have had something to do with a mate. Ah that was it obviously according to the crease in his brow. Whoever it is must have been special for I know Edward has been a single man for a century.

I glanced at Aro, he had stood up to greet Edward, there was such a contrast; Aro, with his long black hair and dark mysterious cloak, his burgundy eyes that were filled with compassion, strange really Carlisle had rubbed off on him, for he always is concerned if any of ,his family, the guard were upset. Next to Edward in his worn shirt and stylish suit, obviously brought by that shopaholic pixie of a vampire he calls his 'sister'. His bronze mess was tangled, not brushed, filled with dirt and his eyes were not topaz as Carlisle's had been, no they were black with the slightest gold rim. Whatever had brought him had to have upset him greatly for he looked nothing more than a shell of a creature.

'Ah, Edward my boy, what brings you here, is Carlisle Well?' Aro queried.

'Yes, Carlisle is fine and well' Edward stated.

'So, why are you here Edward?'

'A girl, not just a girl but the girl' he hung his head. I was very unlike myself and felt pity for him; surely he would know she wasn't here.

He looked at me 'She isn't anywhere Jane. She's dead'

I just stared at him his voice had been strained, he was practically just dying thinking about her.

'Edward!' Aro caught his attention, he gestured for Edwards hand. Edward reluctantly accepted.

We stood and waited and waited until Aro gasped 'My Goodness, you love her greatly!'

Edward pulled back his hand, his eyes had glazed over and if he were human tears would have been streaming down his face. 'A human love my, my, such a love was so special' Aro strode back to his throne, and sat down, he sighed showing his disappointment. 'Are you sure that you do not wish to join instead?'

Edwards face hardened, he was obviously opposed to joining us. Edwards head nodded slightly. 'You know my decision Aro, I wish to die yet I do not want to cause any suspicion to people who live here.'

'Caius, Marcus and I need to discuss this'

Edward frowned 'What's the point, you've made up your minds'

'Jane! Escort Edward out please' Aro ordered. As I walked away I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'Such a waste.'

The newbie's opened the doors for me and Edward. We walked along the corridor, and turned left then right then down a flight of stairs, we continued twisting along endless corridors until the walls turned to dirt. After a small while of walking at a slow pace we came to a place where there was a hole in the ceiling.

'Thank you for escorting me Jane!' Edwards's hoarse voice filled the silence.

_Not a problem Edward, I enjoy leaving the hall from time to time. _I thought.

'Yes, but you were very accepting when I requested to die.' He murmured.

It had shocked me that I had accepting; _I do not understand love as you or your coven-_

'Family.' He corrected.

_Yes I do not understand love as you and your family do so it would be wrong to judge or give my opinion of something I lack._

He breathed out a long sigh, 'Thank you Jane, I think that you have kinder qualities than some of your fellow members of your coven, you were one of the few who did not judge me.' His voice was strained no matter what he talked about he seemed upset. _Who else understood?_

'Marcus_' _

_Ah Didyme._

'Farewell Jane' He said as he leapt up through the hole in the ceiling, I heard a slight thud of his feet landing and then I could tell he had left.

I walked back through the winding maze of tunnels back to Aro and the rest of the guard; pondering on whether or not they would comply with Edwards wishes.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Still Searching for a beta. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have never said that I own Twilight and I never will ( I own Amber though)**

It had been an hour since Edward had first given us his request, Aro seemed upset due to the fact of that if he complied, the guard would lose a useful ability. I had gone back to my room sat thinking about why someone **almost** as powerful as me would fall for a human, its prey.

Aro had informed me that Bella, the human, was even Edwards's singer which poses the question of how he can stand to be near her let alone close to her when she is bleeding. I have to give that vampire some credit, he can stand to be in a room full of humans for a large period of time and not lose control; although I would never like to try his diet, I am positive that if I were to become a 'vegetarian' vampire that I would have great control, for I dislike when I feast and lose my humanity.

I hear footsteps, a woman's, wearing 3 inch heels approaching; I lean my head on to the back of my chair and close my eyes. If it is Heidi coming to annoy me, I might just 'lose control' of my power for a few moments leaving her in pain. It's not that I dislike Heidi no she's alright _sometimes_ but she just doesn't seem to understand that we have eternity to talk (If Aro keeps her) she just talks as fast as her vampire powers allow her. And earlier when she got on my nerves, that was just because I had explained my dislike in her shoes.

'_So Jane do you like my new shoes' asked Heidi lifting her foot up to show me. _

'_Oh shoes, I thought you had been out hunting and trod on a cat or something'_

The heels stopped outside my door and the handle was twisted._ Great Vampires do not even know how to knock now, do they?_ I saw a few stands of black hair creep round the door, and the woman had a diluted caramel coloured face.

'Renata' I smiled, for she was one of the nicest women here, if you did not' interfere with her job that is.

'Ah her you are Jane, I just thought I would Let you know that Edward will be here soon to find out their answer.

'Okay, Thank you Renata' I replied, smiling just as the woman disappeared round the door.

I walked again back in to the main hall, noting that the female of the ' newbies' had change her hair to blood red and it was in a cropped style that framed her face. Amber was her name and I frowned when she waved, did she not understand that in the hall it is not a social gathering.

I took my place next to Alec, who nodded to welcome me 'Hello Brother' I murmured, even though all in the hall could hear me. 'Jane' He smirked, even as family we were not ones for a long discussion.

Edward walked, his brow creased, was he upset with their decision? Edward turned his head slightly making eye contact with me for the slightest second then nodded his head.

'Ah Edward, welcome back.'

'Hello Aro, have you come to a verdict?'

'Sadly we have Edward, and the answer is no. It would be too much of a waste to kill you and I feel like that would be unfair on Carlisle. Yet join us if you are unhappy with your coven' Aro smiled yet it did not reach his eyes, he knew Edward decision.

'No thank you Aro, I would ask you to reconsider but I see your mind is made up good day.'

Edward walked out the expression on his face lead me to believe we would meet again shortly. He slammed the door behind him and I just stared in awe at the swinging doors, Amber and her friend not bothering to close them, thinking about how much he must love this insignificant human.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have never nor never will own twilight.**

Aro eyes looked upset, slightly as if he had lost something. Edward, He was going to do something so we had to kill him, punish him, and give him his wish. He was determined, I wonder why he wants to die this badly, I know about the girl yet it seems more than that like she held him together, I could see guilt around him I wonder what he was guilty about could it possibly be her death or something more?

'Felix, Demetri please fetch Mr Cullen for I think he intends on breaking a rule' Aro ordered. Felix and Demetri bowed their heads as they rushed off to locate Edward. They took sometime which was unusual for the boys and Aro Sighed 'Jane please go and see what is taking them so long. I nodded and 'clearly replied 'Yes Master.'

I swiftly moved and returned to the place where I had lead Edward. It was sunny outside yet the outer rim of the whole was shaded by some trees. I leapt, launching myself out of the dark gloomy tunnel, I was hidden in the shade at first, I was right behind Edward and who I presume to be Alice Cullen But what surprised me was Edward's protective stance in front a **human**, Edward was disagreeing with something that Demetri had said. He spoke through his teeth and was slightly snarling 'No!'

Felix was frustrated and I decided to intervene 'Enough!' I command, Instantly Felix and Demetri relaxed and the Cullens and humans tensed. I walked forwards and I noticed that the human was staring at me, then at Felix, who had retreated further back in to the shadows, then back to Edward who had thrown his hands down in defeat.

'Jane' He sighed, partially for the girl's benefit. Alice to the side of him had her are crossed across her chest and a blank face showing no emotion

I turned round, Felix and Demetri automatically smiling 'Follow me' I said almost commanding them. Felix gestured for the guests to follow. Alice followed automatically, a few seconds later Edward proceeded to follow; he had his arm wrapped protectively round the human. I walked down the alley that went a slight bit downhill, as we continued it started to narrow as well.

Edward striked up a conversation with his sister and immediately I could tell he was happier, 'Well Alice, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here.'

Alice answered in the same tone 'It was my mistake; it was my job to set it right'

'What happened?' he queried possibly still aware of mine, Felix and Demetri's presences.

Alice sighed 'It's a long story. In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days.' So Bella, this human had jumped off a cliff, Edward had probably thought she was committing suicide, but the way Alice said _these days_ gives the idea that he hasn't seen her in a while so, he possibly thought him leaving maybe caused her to die? And then, then he couldn't bear to live with himself and wanted to die. No that doesn't fit the fact that he was emotionally upset she was 'dead' so maybe he couldn't live in a world without her.

'Hmmm' He answered; he could have either been agreeing or thinking.

I came to the curve in the alley close to where a hole was located I jumped down, Alice quickly followed. I paused allowing Edward to help the human down. I could tell Edward was talking to the human and with her slight rushed heartbeat I could tell she was nervous, so he was obviously trying to convince Bella to jump, Alice had joined in reassuring, Bella that she would catch her.

I looked up; I could see her legs swinging though the hole as if she were sitting on the edge. 'Alice?' she called checking where her friend was.

'I'm right here Bella' She comforted her friend as she moved under the hole. Bella move down slowly and I gathered that Edward was lowering her gently.

'Ready?' Edward queried.

'Drop her' Alice stated. I rolled my eyes in the dark for this was taking too long. Then she dropped, Alice caught her perfectly, but she may have bruises where Alice caught her due to the sound of impact.

We walked along the tunnel at a slightly slower pace than I would have preferred, due to Bella not being capable of matching our speed. The floor continued to slant downhill, slowly I noticed that the alley became lighter, I heard a slight clanking and realised that it was Bella, she was shivering because I believe she was cold. 'N-n-no' I heard he stammer, then I heard a sound, which I realise was Edward trying and failing to warm Bella's arm up.

We walked forward and through small door made of interlaced bars we ducked through and the grill slammed shut. We made our way towards the large thick doors.

* * *

If you enjoy fanfiction you can disscus with others at


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I have not/nor will ever own twilight**

I threw open the doors allowing the guests to walk into the corridor. It was bright and the walls were a slight off-white colour, the carpet an industrial grey. It was warmer than it had been in the tunnel so Bella would be able to warm up. Edward and Alice both guided or dragged Bella along. Another door shut loudly behind us and a bolt was slid across the back.

I walked in to the elevator and held the door; I frowned for they were taking their time. Once we had got in to the elevator I automatically relaxed. I lifted my vibrant red hood, on my cloak, which I had put on earlier just in case I stepped out of the shade; Felix and Demetri mimicked my actions. I scanned the elevator trying to work put what they were thinking, I noticed that Bella was staring at the guys, taking in their features. Edward was busy watching me, while I watched Bella, she recoiled, and Edward soothed her. _Thanks mind reader it's not like my thoughts are personal._

The elevator ride seemed to take an age although I knew it only took just under a minute, the doors slid open and we stepped out into the bright open reception area.

The walls were made of wooden panels and the carpet was soft and deep green colour. No windows in the area for we wished to be able to run at vampire speed through here. To fill the walls, instead there were bright paintings with images of the Tuscan countryside. Cream leather couches were arranged in close groups. Glossy glass tables held crystal vases that were full of vibrantly coloured exotic flowers. In the middle of the room was an old mahogany counter, which Bella kept on glancing at.

The woman behind the table had bright green eyes she smiled at me and glanced at my company. 'Good afternoon Jane' she welcomed me.

I smiled slightly then corrected myself Bella could not see my nice side, 'Gianna' I greeted. I continue towards the double doors located at the back of the room. I looked over my shoulder and had to suppress a giggle as Felix winked at Gianna, the poor human had to sit down to recover.

As I opened the doors Alec greeted me I notice some of the guard had changed, for they had possibly wished to look more formal. My brother was now dressed in a pearl grey suit. He came to meet us, smiling as he approached us 'Jane' he said, out of courtesy.

'Alec' I responded, I embraced him and we kissed each other cheeks. Alec then looked over my shoulder at the newcomers.

'Wow Jane, they send you for one and you come back with two......and a half' he noted looking at Bella. 'Good work.' I laughed only my brother could make my mind drift when I was working. 'Welcome back Edward, you seem better' he greeted.

'Marginally' Edward commented in an extremely flat tone.

Alec looked at Bella and queried 'Is this the cause of the problem?' he chuckled.

Edward smiled, but froze as Felix called 'Dibs' I rolled my eyes as a snarl erupted in Edward's chest.

'Patience' Alice cautioned holding Edwards arm trying to calm him.

_Yes Eddie leave Felix alone he is simply entertaining himself_ I taunted.

'Aro will be ever so pleased to see you' Alec hinted although he stayed still.

I shot him a glare and tilted my head suggesting 'Let's not keep him waiting then.'

Edward nodded.

I held Alec's hand, glad to spend time with my brother. We led the way down an ornate hall; we ignored the doors that were sheathed in gold-stopping halfway to slide a side a piece of panelling that exposed a plain door. Alec held the door open for me. It was dark and I presumed it was cold so I sympathised for the human, eventually it opened to a larger brighter room.

I glanced at the walls I smiled there were two slits a few stories up giving us natural light. The only furniture was the three main thrones, which the leaders sat at. Some of the guard were in little groups having small conversations, their voices were hushed, until they smelt Bella, then they turned their pale faces to look at the group. Most were wearing black trousers or dark jeans and dark tops to look dark and wicked. All except Aro who smiled at our arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N:I'm so sorry people, my laptop's Internet has gone crazy and then I lost all my files and I've been having to read a novel for nglish even though it's the holidays so I'm sorry it's later, but it is twice as long as normal :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I never have, nor ever will own twilight**

Aro was wearing a long black robe that held quite a contrast to his almost translucent skin. He pursed his lips then noticed the guests as he approached he cried in a proud voice "Jane, dear you've returned!" as he flowed towards us the rest of the group convoyed behind him.

Aro walked towards me and took my face in his hands before kissing me softly on the lips, he floated back a step ''Yes master'' I smiled using my vampire acting skills to hide how much I disliked his affectionate display, I let my grin grow bigger as I thought of how well I was hiding my thoughts, It was not that I did not like Aro it was just that we had guests and the greeting seemed quite informal, I continued with what I was saying ''I brought him back alive, just as you wished.'' I was pleased that my master was happy.

Aro grinned back ''Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me.'' His eyes brightened and he rejoiced ''And you brought back Alice and Bella too'' he smiled clapping his hand together. ''This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!'' Bella's face showed shock as Aro said their names casually as if they were old friends. He turned to Felix who was sulking ''Please fetch my brothers; I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this.''

Felix bowed slightly as he responded with a quiet ''Yes master''

Aro turned to Edward and questioned whether he was happy that Aro had refused his request seen as Bella was alive, I was busy watching the humans expression, she didn't wince as Edward wrapped his arms around her or recoil away as he leaned close to her in fact she rested her head on his chest. She knew we were monsters but she didn't show signs of fear or interest she did not look like one to black mail, yet what surprised me was that she could love one of our kind, a vile bloodsucking killing machine, one who had once hunted and killed her kind, she knew and yet she still leaned on him, she still loved him, she was calm.

''I love a happy ending, they are so rare yet how did it happen? Alice you brother thinks your powers are flawless but you had a mistake, how?'' Aro sighed.

''I'm far from perfect yet I try to fix problem as much as possible'' Alice chimed with a wide smile, she looked so at ease yet her knuckles were white with how tight she had them clenched.

''Ah you are far too modest Alice your powers are phenomenal'' Aro praised.

Alice looked at Edward questionably, Aro notice and continued '' Sorry we haven't been introduced properly, my power shares similar qualities as your brother, except I can only hear your thoughts if I am touching you and I can hear any thought you've ever had.'' Alice stared at Aro for a few second processing this information, then realisation dawned on her face.

Alice raised her eyebrows and her mouth formed an O shape. All of a sudden we started to turn noticing Caius and Marcus's entrances; they wore black robes similar to Aro's.

''Marcus, Caius look Bella is alive and well isn't that wonderful?'' Aro questioned. I had to hid my amusement as I glanced at their faces for I do not think wonderful was a word they would have used.

Aro ignored them and prompted the Cullens ''Let us hear the story''

Caius turned and sat in his chair, his snow white hair resting on his shoulders. Marcus walked to Aro and presented his hand, Aro touched his palm and his brow rose obviously displeased at some of his thoughts. Marcus the proceeded to sit near Caius, he looked purely uninterested with the situation as if he just wished to retire to his room, or punish someone instead of listen to the story.

''Amazing!'' Aro stated beaming with joy.

Bella looked at Edward with a puzzled look on her face ''Marcus sees relationships and ours took him with surprise.''

I sucked in a large breath of air although I did not need it, for it was an extremely rare chance that Marcus has ever had relationship intensity shock him.

I zoned out of the conversation, Aro was questioning Edward on how he stood it, _la tua cantante,_ his singer. Then it proceeded on to the topic of Carlisle. It was not that I was uninterested just that I was amazed at how well Edwards self control was, for that I envied him, yes I could stand a few humans but if I was to meet my singer, well I feel that there would be no doubt that I would kill them right there, yet Edward had met her in a room full of a great amount of humans and was able to restrain himself. He has even tasted her blood and been able to stop himself form killing her even in mid feast, and once again he managed to stand it when she cut her arm. Also I envy that he can get that close to a human, he kisses her, holds her, lies with her and she is still alive. Amazing!

Suddenly the topic has changed ''May I?'' Aro asked with his palm out stretched he wanted to see if he could read his thoughts, Bella looked shocked and Edward looked furious.

''Ask _her!''_ Edward almost snarled.

''Bella?' 'Aro questioned turning to face the human, She looked from Edward to Aro, both who nodded. She outstretched her hand which I noticed was trebling. Aro brought it closer to him studying the thoughts I assumed that is until I saw his face falter a slight frown that turned into an intrigued smile. ''Interesting, I hear nothing'' he claimed my jaw almost dropped ''I wonder Jane?'' I grinned my power would be used today,although I was upset that the little human would have to feel a slight part of my wrath.

''Don't' Alice cried as Edward launched himself at me, I reacted protecting myself, glaring at him. Pain, death, loss, desperation, starvation, burning. He screamed falling to the floor.

''STOP!'' Bella screamed, close to tears, I would have her, voice made me guilty yet she is not my master, so my eyes stayed locked to my target. Alice held Bella not allowing her to move.

In a tranquil voice Aro whispered ''Jane'' I released my grip on Edward allowing him to be free of my wrath.

_Sorry, I am, but my orders are orders._ I thought, but Edward did not look at me.

I smiled at Bella trying to signify that Edward was fine yet I think I came across a slight bit psychopathic.

I started trying to hurt Bella not as intense as I had with Edward for that was possibly strong enough to give her a heart attack, but she just stared at Edward who was smiling like he had won the lottery, he was taunting me knowing that I was falling, I frowned, a human, stronger than me, wow.

''This is wonderful she confounds us all ''Aro stated although it was obvious, I hissed not because I was angry but because people expected me to be. ''Now now Jane, be nice.''

Aro offered a place in the guard for Alice Edward and even Bella; all of them decline, but then came the trouble of what to do. Bella was human and she knew too much the law states that the Cullens should be punished and the human, Bella, killed.

Aro asked if Edward was planning to change her, he paused the answer was obviously no, Bella tried to beg but Edward wouldn't speak. The Alice dace forward she smiled and presented her hand to Aro, they leaned towards each other not moving, Aro processing her thoughts.

''That was fascinating!'' Aro cried with excitement.

''Glad you enjoyed'' Alice responded.

''To see things that has yet to happen''

''Oh but that will I'm sure'' Alice retorted

Caius and Marcus tried to caution Aro but he believed Alice to be telling the truth.

Edward smiled asking ''Are we free to go?''

''Of course my good friend, Heidi is due to arrive soon'' Aro claimed.

Demetri lead them out holding the door for Heidi who was bringing our meals.

''Welcome to Volterra'' Aro sang, until the doors had been closed and bolted.

I grinned starring at a teenager whose eyes were roaming across my body. I turned to Alec then Aro they nodded. I dance forward a slight bit faster than the average human would, I stop right in front of him an stroked his face. His friends behind him whistled ''Get in there''

''Oh do you like what you see'' I taunted licking my lips. He gulped as if he was unable to talk.'' Mm so do I. You look as if you're going to be tasty'' I grinned, and his eyebrows drew together. I leaned my mouth to rest on his neck and I felt his heart rate increase. I opened my mouth and dug my teeth into his soft warm flesh.

I feasted to the sound of screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

12 weeks and 2 days, we had heard of no trouble involving the Cullens. Edward had shocked me he was able to look after a fragile human for months and not cause trouble. I smiled.

My room's door was swung open, its hinges creaking. I turned my head ''Yes'' I asked, trying to maintain an annoyed tone.

''Main Hall, Aro has summoned us now Jane.'' It was Felix at my door his face had no emotion showing that we were in business mode. I focused standing on my feet and making my way towards the door, I nodded and matched Felix's stride as we moved along the hall. People stared for it was extremely hot outside today and they found it strange that there were two extremely pale people walking around in outfits that would be more welcome at a black tie event. I looked down and grinned, my outfit looked quite gothic; it was a floor length black one shouldered dress and I had a necklace with a large dark cross on, it gleamed as we walked. A small child probably only four looked at me, her eyes went wide. I watched as her lip started to quiver, and he hands started to shake yet her eyes never left mine. I smiled hoping to ease the tension for my ears were quite sensitive to little children's squeals, then I internally grimaced, my smile wasn't as friendly as I hoped and it seemed quite devilish, the little girl gulped and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's legs. ''Woops.'' I muttered. Felix shot me a curious glance, ''We sure do play the part of demonic vamps'' I claimed motioning towards his smart black ensemble. Then towards the family that were sneaking us glances.

''We can't have that now can we? People must not be suspicious.'' He whispered under his breath, I chuckled as he raised arm and he spoke loudly enough for them to hear '' Come now Jane we must not be late for this ball that you so desperately wish to attend.'' I held on to his arm and lifted my head high.

''Of course not dear.'' I smiled using an overly joyful voice. We headed for the elevator and I removed my arm for Felix's I waited till the doors shut till I giggled, ''They never question a higher class, no matter what year.''

''Or century'' Felix added.

We wove down the familiar halls till we reached the door; we walked in and noticed that only a few of the guard had been called in.

Aro rose his voice to explain the reason as to our summoning ''Do any of you here know of anything happening in Seattle?'' I like all the other shook my head '' Killings, mass murders the police suspect a serial killer although the victims are all picked at random-'

''And what does these petty humans have to do with us?'' Amber asked. Yes she too had been summoned Aro just seemed to favour her, and I've noticed that her hair is verging onto a similar shade as mine.

Aro shook his head. ''- the killler's not human Amber, a newborn or by these statistics many, they are threatening our exposure so I want to send a small team away to destroy them.''

There were a few mumbles, some shock and others anger both towards the fact we were dealing with a newborn army.

''The group will consist of Felix, Demetri, Mark, Fergus and Jane'' Aro informed. ''That is all'' the remainder of the guard left the hall, the rest of the team along with me approached Aro. He presented us with the location. ''That's near the Cullens'' one stated though I was not bothered who. Aro just nodded, we briefly discussed what we were to do, and I was the one to mainly talk, surprise them, and take down their leader, then to inflict my ability on all while they were burnt.

We headed to the exit and waited till the sun went behind some clouds then we left heading toward the outskirts of the town, once we were away from people we ran as fast as we could towards an airport, we could have swam but it is difficult getting out of the sea if people are watching.

We got onto the flight, restricting ourselves from breathing, I found it easy yet I dare say Demetri would disagree, as he shuffled and turned his head away from the flight attendant walking past him, yet she had noticed our party and had decided that the men were single. ''Is there anything I can do for _you _gentlemen?'' She asked battering her eyelashes; they were obviously false and caked in mascara that had clumped together.

Fergus leaned across Demetri taking out $100, ''Yes, I'm afraid that my party have a terribly important meeting as soon as we arrive so we all need to prepare, so if it is possible, can we be left in peace?'' The flight attendant left immediately. That is what I like about Fergus, his power is that he can convince anyone to do the opposite of what they desire, and the only problem is the limitations that it has for he cannot tell what their intentions are.

''_This flight will be landing in a few moments please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing'' _that annoying voice stated over the intercom.

We exited the plane and airport for we did not carry luggage with us, we ran through the forest Demetri leading us, as we got close I stated ''It's show time boys'' before heading towards a clearing.

* * *

**A.N: I hope you are enjoying this so far. I am not one of those suthors that says 15 more reveiws till the next chapther, but it would please me to see people reveiwing.**


End file.
